In situ
by Lulubritannia
Summary: Nunca es tarde para poder rectificar y aceptar un nuevo comienzo. Nunca es tarde para vivir en un lugar, que aunque así parezca, no se nos ha negado por completo.


**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen al maestro Akira Toriyama.

- Diálogos

- _"Pensamientos"_

_ - Recuerdos_

**In situ**

* * *

><p>Como tantas otras veces me intriga que a estas alturas de mi existencia, esté en este lugar, jamás creí que tanta indulgencia fuera posible y sin embargo aquí estoy, observando un combate del cual podría jurar conozco el final, ninguno de ellos ganará el torneo. El hecho de estar en este sitio me hace pensar en el paso del tiempo, en lo que irremediablemente el corto lapso de vida te puede hacer cambiar y el hecho de estar aquí, en este inmenso lugar es una dicha, algo que a mi buen juicio, es demasiado bondadoso, demasiado para mi. Pero no me quejo, me encuentro inmerso en lo que se empeñan en llamar un 'proceso'.<p>

Han pasado ya muchos años, demasiados en realidad, si me preguntan cuantos creo q no sabría responder, y sin embargo aún siento que hay hechos que no se pueden olvidar tan fácilmente, hay situaciones que por más que otros quieran no podemos borrar, estoy consiente que a estas alturas ya me he arrepentido, aunque antaño me costara aceptarlo, pero sinceramente no me parece que sólo por haber aceptado mis errores me hayan brindado el perdón. Tengo que aceptar, que de no haber sido por ella y su siempre convincente influencia jamás hubiese podido ser aceptado aquí.

_"Esa mujer"_

Una pequeña risa escapa de mis labios, tanto tiempo y no deja de sorprenderme, inconscientemente ladeo mi rostro y me encuentro con su frágil figura, también me pregunto ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?, ¿Cómo es que ha podido ingresar a esta área del paraíso destinada únicamente para guerreros? Suspiro, se me olvida que esa mujer todo lo que se propone lo consigue _"testaruda"._ Mi sonrisa se amplía un tanto más y al fin parece percatarse de mi mirada sobre ella, vuelve sus ojos hacia mí y sonríe abiertamente sin ninguna vergüenza, por unos segundos sostengo su mirada para luego seguir observando, sin poner demasiada atención, la batalla.

Me reprocho a mí mismo, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, sé que he cambiado mucho ya ni siquiera puedo pensar en lo que antes fui sin sentir un poco de culpa, pero mis emociones y sentimientos los guardo para mí, aún me cuesta demasiado mostrarme vulnerable frente a los demás, aunque a fuerza de ser sincero, nadie en este momento me presta demasiada atención.

La batalla continua contundente y sin signos de pronto final. Observo desde mi posición y entre la multitud está el idiota que tantos problemas y satisfacciones me trajo, se encuentra especialmente inquieto y conozco la razón, en su lugar yo me encontraría igual.

Volver al lugar que tanto odié y luego acepté como mi hogar es algo que muy en el fondo quisiera hacer, sin embargo, es algo que el periodo de 'proceso' por el que atravieso no me permite realizar. Parece increíble que ambos acontecimientos, desde que yo me encuentro aquí hayan coincidido. Quisiera ir y poder observar la batalla que se realizará, estoy seguro que será mucho más emocionante que la que en estos momentos se desarrolla en este lugar.

Me resigno, tendrán que pasar muchos años más para que pueda observar un acontecimiento igual, desvío por fin la vista y camino hacia la salida. Como siempre ese tonto tercera clase tiene un privilegio mucho antes que yo. Tengo que reconocer que se lo merece, al menos pensar algo así ya no me hierve la sangre como antes, desde hace tiempo que lo he aceptado, ahora me da igual, admito lo que se me otorga en el momento que se me otorga, al final sé que mi 'proceso' me lleva por un camino de mejora.

Siento su presencia atrás de mí, sé que es lo que quiere y sin embargo no es nada importante, en realidad no me pasa nada, simplemente hay días que estoy más pensativo que de costumbre.

– Sé que sabes que te sigo, ¡detente! – la oigo gritar desde atrás, no deja de alterarme esa voz tan estridente.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres mujer? – replico sin detener mi andar.

– En verdad quieres acompañarlo, ¿no es cierto?

– No digas tonterías – replico girándome por completo para observarla, su semblante es sereno y tranquilo, aun así la conozco y sé que trata de convencerme. Pero esta vez no, suficiente obtuve ya de ella, el hecho de saberme en este lugar que tantas veces imaginé prohibido e inexistente para mí, ha sido suficiente. – Esta vez, las cosas deben seguir su rumbo preciso.

Giro mi cuerpo y sigo mi camino, se posiciona a mi lado y caminamos por un rato sin rumbo específico, por lo menos agradezco que se mantenga callada, digamos que esa no es su mayor cualidad.

* * *

><p>Lo sigo sin esperar que se detenga, muchas cosas pudieron cambiar en él, incluso antes de volvernos a encontrar aquí, pero definitivamente su personalidad no es algo que vaya a modificar, actitudes tal vez, más sin embargo no esperaría que cambiara, sé que es así y estoy acostumbrada. Lo noto intranquilo desde que comenzó el primer combate, su mirada estaba fija en el desarrollo del mismo, pero no sus pensamientos, me intriga saber que pasa ahora por su cabeza loca, aunque creo tener la respuesta.<p>

Sigo caminando a su lado, seguramente está sorprendido de mi silencio, pero sé que está meditando. Este lugar es tan grande, llevamos caminando ya un buen rato no se ven muchos deambulando por estos rumbos, a decir verdad no podrían hacerlo, al menos no la gran mayoría, por lo menos no como lo hacemos nosotros. Tenemos suerte de poder permanecer como antes, aunque en realidad no es suerte, es uno de los tantos favores que se nos han concedido por ser quienes fuimos y lo mucho que ayudamos en antaño, tal vez mis palabras suenen altivas, pero es verdad.

Mis pies están cansados y este hombre parece querer caminar hacia la nada, me detengo y cruzo mis brazos a la altura del pecho, espero que se detenga y quiera descansar un poco. Soy a veces demasiado ingenua, el muy tonto sigue su camino sin ni siquiera importarle dejarme aquí plantada.

– Qué es lo que pretendes ¡eh! – grito para que se digne y deje de avanzar.

– Yo nada, tú eres la que me sigue, ¿qué pretendes tú? – contesta arrogante sin detener su marcha.

Apresuro el paso y me posiciono frente a él, está sonriendo de medio lado como conociendo de antemano mi reacción, me enfurece más. Como puede siempre saber qué es lo que voy a hacer.

– ¿qué pretendes caminando hacia la nada? – interrogo un poco cansada, no pienso seguirlo para darle la vuelta a este planeta, y menos caminando.

– Cada día estas más loca – susurra tomando mi barbilla y acercando su boca a mi oreja, tiemblo un poco ante el contacto, es un poco extraña su actitud estando en un sitio abierto, pero conociendo la situación, en este sitio no suele andar nadie. Se separa de mí y se acuesta en la verde y fresca hierba, imito su movimiento y sin decir nada más me siento a su lado.

Desde que me encuentro aquí todo ha cambiado radicalmente, ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún me sorprende este lugar, es demasiado hermoso, nunca lo imaginé así. El día se encuentra especialmente radiante, me gusta sobremanera el clima tan agradable, no hay cambios extremos y todo parece estar perfectamente adecuado. Lo observo a mi lado mientras mantiene sus ojos cerrados, el hecho de tenerlo junto a mí después de tanto tiempo aún me parece increíble, recordar todo lo que nos costó a Goku y a mí traerlo aquí es toda una odisea.

Termino de imitar su postura y me acuesto en la hierba, me observa un momento y sonrío, me corresponde unos instantes y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, definitivamente es estos momentos no es preciso seguir hablando, será más tarde, cuando la hora precisa se aproxime.

* * *

><p>– ¿Quién crees que sea el vencedor esta vez?<p>

– Pues será tu padre o el mio, de lo que estoy seguro es que no seré yo.

Escucho su sonrisa burlona, pero que es lo que quiere que le diga, sería muy ingenuo pensar que yo podría ganar, además no hay nada mejor que ser sincero, y más con uno mismo. Siento a Goku aproximarse a nosotros, su Ki está un poco alterado, será por la alegría que sé que lo embarga en estos momentos, desde que se enteró de la noticia está bastante eufórico.

Han pasado alrededor de tres o cuatro combates, no estoy seguro, los encuentros anteriores no han llamado mi atención y sé que tampoco la de mis amigos incluyendo a Goku, observo como Gohan es el primero en precipitarse a saludarlo, desde que se encontraron son más unidos que antes, esto me hace recordar a mi propio padre y lo mucho que también se ha vuelto más apegado, trato de localizar su Ki y lo encuentro un poco lejos de aquí, junto con el de mi madre.

– ¿No vienes Trunks?

– Lo siento – trato de disculparme, no había puesto atención a lo que hablaban.

– ¡Vámonos! es tu nieto quien pelea… ¿o será tu tataranieto? – expresa Goku luego de pensar un poco dubitativo sobre la situación – bueno no importa, pero su combate está a punto de empezar.

Veo como Gohan me observa y sonríe, hay cosas que definitivamente nunca cambiarán. Recuerdo haber visto un par de veces a Goku y mi nieto, gracias a algunas imágenes que nos ha mostrado Enma Daioh Sama, es idéntico a mi padre; recuerdo haber observado su rostro mientras lo miraba detenidamente, estaba serio e impasible como es su costumbre, pero conozco a papá y sé que ese momento fue especial.

* * *

><p>Aún falta mucho para el combate y sin embargo la impaciencia me está matando, suelo emocionarme al ver combatir luchadores fuertes, pero esta vez es especial, alzo la vista y de inmediato me elevo, miro hacia atrás y observo las miradas de extrañeza de Trunks y mi hijo.<p>

– Si nos vamos caminando llegaremos cuando el combate haya acabado – les grito desde arriba, veo como sin más que hacer se elevan y me siguen en el aire, el palacio de Enma Daioh no está tan cerca que digamos. Sé que ellos también están impacientes por verlos combatir, claro que no los verán como yo, pero algún día supongo que a ellos también se les concederá un permiso para que puedan regresar. Por ahora, mi emoción es inmensa el sólo hecho de saber que iré a la tierra y veré a mi nieto me hace feliz, pero lo más emocionante es saber que lo veré combatir por primera vez, y no es cualquier combate, sino que ni más ni menos, la batalla es con el nieto de Vegeta.

Siento el Ki de los demás en el palacio, los únicos que no percibo son el de Vegeta y el de Bulma, me concentro un poco y logro ubicarlos muy lejos de aquí, es extraño que Bulma no esté con los demás, seguramente estará convenciendo a Vegeta de presenciar el combate, espero que lo logré sé que él también está ansioso por ver esa pelea, es una lástima que no pueda acompañarme, hubiese querido que Enma Daioh le otorgara el permiso, pero insiste en que su 'proceso' lleva mucho tiempo.

– Tonterías – las palabras se me escapan sin querer, pero desde que estábamos vivos Vegeta había cambiado sus propósitos y prioridades, comprendo que tenga que resarcirse de todos sus cometidos antes de su llegada a la tierra, incluso durante su estadía en ella, pero a estas alturas ya es suficiente, ahora que si Enma Daioh espera poder cambiar su actitud arrogante y prepotente, va a tener que esperar por toda la eternidad, y eso es demasiado tiempo.

Logro divisar el palacio del gran juez, cada vez mi corazón se agita un poco más, la vida en la tierra ha cambiado mucho, los años pasan y tengo el presentimiento que Pan pronto estará con nosotros, agradezco infinitamente que nuestro amado planeta se encuentre en paz, Goku y Vegeta son todavía muy pequeños para luchar contra algún enemigo poderoso. Al entrar parece como si nos estuvieran esperando, logro ver a Milk entre todos, está sonriente mientras platica con A-18, se ve hermosa como cuando me casé con ella, hace ya tanto tiempo.

La observo detenidamente y me entristece recordar todos los años que no disfruté a su lado en la tierra, ahora he tratado de enmendar ese error y sé que me ha perdonado, estoy consciente de haberla lastimado mucho, aunque ella nunca me lo dijo, estoy seguro que así es. Me dirijo hacia el enorme escritorio de Enma Daioh para por fin escuchar el veredicto final, ya estoy impaciente por regresar.

* * *

><p>Lo observo de nuevo. Está en la misma posición en la que se acostó, no parece tener intenciones de presenciar el duelo de nuestro pequeño nieto, esta sería la segunda vez que lo veríamos y aun así parece no importarle, yo sé que le importa, pero le molesta no poder ir a la tierra, a veces pienso que Enma Daioh ha sido injusto, sin embargo no lo puedo juzgar, sé que no.<p>

– ¿Qué me miras tanto? – su interrogante me sobresalta un poco, no esperaba que hablara tan callado como estaba.

– ¡Oh! Es sólo que…

– Vete si quieres, no hay ningún problema.

Frunzo un poco el ceño mientras lo escucho, ni siquiera a abierto los ojos desde que se acostó, es un obstinado nunca va a cambiar.

– Vamos Vegeta no te comportes caprichosamente – en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron, me observó con el rostro molesto y serio, pero yo tengo razón es sólo un capricho no querer asistir – todos se encuentran en el palacio y esperan…

– ¿Por qué Bulma? – Me hizo callar al instante, no entendí su cuestionamiento hasta observarlo, su rostro impertérrito no indicaba molestia alguna, pero sus ojos reflejaban algo muy claro, reproche – ¿no ha sido suficiente tiempo? – Esta vez su voz sonó diferente, me levanto de la verde hierba para quedar sentada, él hizo lo mismo imitando mi movimiento, coloco mi mano sobre la suya que está apoyada en la hierba, me miraba como buscando una respuesta que sabía no podía brindar.

– No lo sé – hablo quedo contemplando sus ojos y bajando la mirada, sé que mis palabras no han sido de mucha ayuda, pero él tampoco espera que lo sean, yo igual tengo sus mismas interrogantes. Lo miro y me sonríe sinceramente, ahora ya no es mi mano la que está sobre la suya sino al contrario, me acerco más a su cuerpo y apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho, se encuentra cálido como siempre y eso me reconforta.

Quiero tratar de entender cuál es el problema, Vegeta cambió hace ya mucho tiempo y creo que puede regresar a la Tierra ahora que él lo solicita, jamás ha pedido nada desde que está aquí, me parece justo que pueda acompañar a Goku. Hace demasiado tiempo que su corazón ya no es frio ni cruel, sé cómo es él, conozco sus sentimientos, su ser ahora es cálido y su corazón sencillo y rebosante de energía, justo como lo estoy sintiendo ahora, justo como lo sentí él último día de mi vida.

– _¿Dónde está tu madre? – Preguntó a su primogénito luego de salir de la cámara de gravead._

– _Dijo que iba a comprar algunas cosas, ya sabes joyas y cremas de esas que dicen hacer milagros en la piel – contestó simplemente desviando sus ojos de él y siguiendo su recorrido mientras subía las escaleras._

_Podía sentir su Ki a varios kilómetros de distancia, había muchas energías alrededor, pero eran mucho más débiles de lo que comúnmente era la de los humanos. No supo explicar porqué, pero dudaba que fuese algún centro comercial._

_No muchas horas pasaron para que Bulma volviera a su hogar, programó algunos de los pequeños asistentes robóticos de la mansión para preparar la cena y subió a su habitación, dejó un par de bolsas sobre la cama y observó el pequeño reloj que tenía sobre su mesa de noche, suspiró al saber que no era muy tarde. Se desvistió y rápidamente entró a la ducha, aseguró bien la puerta y abrió el grifo, pequeñas gotas cálidas caían sobre su piel, no le agradaban mucho las duchas frías, prefería un relajante baño cálido, mientras cuantiosas gotas resbalaban en ella, no se percató de algunas otras que caían por sus blancas mejillas._

_Allí estaba de nuevo, otra ligera alteración en el Ki de Bulma, sabía que su energía ya no era la misma desde hace un tiempo, era lógico, pero los pequeños cambios sobre el nivel que solía mantener lo importunaban, probablemente conociera la causa, pero nunca la valoraba. Abandonó el balcón de la habitación para adentrarse en ella, observó las bolsas que minutos antes Bulma había dejado sobre la cama, se encaminó a ellas y las examinó detenidamente, miró hacia atrás y no resistió._

_Salió de su ducha con una bata, abrió una de las bolsas y sacó unos cuantos tarros de crema, se sentó frente a su gran espejo para comenzar su rutina, frunció un poco el ceño ante la imagen frente a ella, tenía algunos surcos que marcaban su blanca tez, le irritaba saberse vieja, detestaba el paso del tiempo, pero nada podía hacer. Estaba aplicándose la última capa de crema correctora cuando una leve ráfaga de viento la alertó haciéndole desviar su vista hacia atrás._

_La imagen de Vegeta unos metros lejos de ella la sobresaltó un poco, sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, su cuerpo pegado al marco de la ventana que da al balcón y su mirada oscura llamó su atención._

_No sabía qué hacer, qué decir o cómo reaccionar, lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacerse notar. Sólo necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien y nada era cierto, antes de que Bulma saliera del baño, regresó al balcón para tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos, al escucharla salir se adentró nuevamente dispuesto a confrontar la realidad, él jamás había sido un cobarde, pero esta lucha era muy diferente a todas las demás. Vio a Bulma colocar las bolsas en el armario y regresar a la cama, en donde lo esperó con una sonrisa._

– _¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – La pregunta le extrañó un poco, estaba serio, pero no sabía a qué se refería._

– _Únicamente quiero dormir a tu lado._

– _Es aún temprano, ve a comer – no era una opción por el tono de su voz._

– _No tengo apetito y…_

– _Maldición Bulma – gritó un poco exasperado – no soy ningún idiota, sé que algo no está bien contigo – estudió su semblante y el cambio en su mirada mientras inclinaba el rostro, sabía que algo estaba mal – ¿acaso no confías en mi?_

_Pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus azules ojos, ya no había nada que ocultar, al menos no a Vegeta, sintió como la cama se hundía un poco a su lado, no tuvo valor de mirarlo, no lo quería confrontar, no aún._

– _¿Desde cuándo?_

_No había ninguna salida, el momento que tanto temió había llegado, estaba consciente de no poder ocultarlo por siempre, pero aún no tenía la fuerza necesaria – no lo recuerdo con exactitud pero… - levantó su rostro para observar los impenetrables ojos de Vegeta – hace algunos meses… pocos en realidad, el malestar… – desvió su mirada para continuar – yo..._

– _¿Por qué insistes en engañarme? – Dijo mientras volvían a enfrentar sus miradas – acá dice todo lo contrario – sacudió la carta que había mantenido entre sus manos – No estás bien, maldita sea – espetó arrojando la carta al suelo con impotencia, no sabía qué hacer ni como confrontar esa realidad._

– _¿De dónde sacaste eso? – interrogó desconcertada, como pudo ser tan descuidada._

– _¿Acaso importa?_

– _No te miento Vegeta – dijo alzando la maltrecha carta del suelo – no es tan grave, el tratamiento ayuda y es un proceso que mejora poco a poco._

– _Ustedes son tan débiles – murmuró levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al balcón, no quería mostrarse débil e impotente ante ella, sabía de sobra que Shenlong no podía revivir a muertos por causa natural. Sintió el abrazo de la peliazul sobre su espalda y se giró para devolverle el gesto, advirtió un poco de humedad sobre su pecho, se separó milímetros de ella y le levantó su rostro para ver como pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas. El sólo hecho de ver como la mujer fuerte que siempre había sido decaía poco a poco, le destrozaba su fortaleza también._

– _Perdóname, yo…_

_Un tierno beso bastó para silenciar sus palabras, no había nada más que decir, al menos, nada que el príncipe quisiera escuchar._

_La enfermedad de Bulma, según la carta que leyó, no tenía marcha atrás y poco a poco sus pulmones se deterioraban, su maldita adicción al cigarrillo fue uno de los detonantes y ahora posiblemente unos tres meses le restaban de vida, su Ki disminuía considerablemente desde hace un tiempo, pero jamás lo quiso aceptar. Al final el maldito destino cumplía su rol, se la arrebataría de su lado sin poder detenerlo._

_Lamentó tanto el tiempo que perdió en un inicio cuando la conoció, sus primeros años de vida en la Corporación Capsula fueron sólo un trámite beneficioso, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que las coas no salían como él lo planeaba y que quizás nunca se iría de ese lugar, luego vino el nacimiento de su hijo, hecho que marcó el inicio de una etapa de cambio, la que no terminó de aceptar hasta la derrota de Majin Boo y el nacimiento de su hija, luego todo fue un sueño, un corto sueño._

_Los últimos meses junto a Bulma fueron la tortura más cruel que tuvo que soportar, la cámara de gravedad dejó de ser importante, sus hijos a los pocos días de esa conversación supieron la realidad, le sorprendió la entereza de Trunks ante la situación y la madurez con la que trataba de hacer entender a su hermana. Jamás se sintió tan destrozado como en ese tiempo, trataba de mostrarle la mayor atención posible al estar juntos y le sorprendía que ella jamás se mostrara débil o cansada, siempre fue fuerte hasta el último momento._

– _¿Qué haces afuera? está lloviendo mujer – tomó su brazo para halarla junto a él, odiaba que fuera tan terca, como se atrevía a salir tan fresca como si nada._

– _Vegeta crees... crees que el paraíso…_

– _Entra de una vez, no hables tonterías – sentía su Ki muy débil y no quería que empeorara – Vamos – dijo tomándola en sus brazos y volando hacia el balcón de su habitación._

– _Gracias – Susurró Bulma apoyada en su pecho – sabía que no me había equivocado contigo – suspiro mientras veía la lluvia arreciar – sabes, creo q la lluvia representa muchas cosas, entre ellas la fuerza y armonía combinadas, las suaves gotas que caen y los fuertes truenos que hacen eco en el silencio, y sin embargo son un complemento._

– _Cállate – sentía su energía diluirse de su cuerpo a cada segundo_

– _Tengo sueño Vegeta – dijo caminando a su cama junto a él, se sentía cansada pero feliz, nunca quizás se había sentido así._

– _Bulma… no te alejes – le pidió abrazando su cuerpo apoyándolo en su pecho, no sabía cómo actuar ni que decir, únicamente hablaba como nunca lo hacía, con sus sentimientos._

– _Te esperaré Vegeta, todo estará bien – le sonrió sabiendo que esa era la última vez que veía a su príncipe._

_Un gesto triste invadió la mirada de Vegeta – Tú no entiendes, yo no podré…_

– _Claro que si ya verás y estaré esperándote no vas a librarte de mí nunca, estas condenado – dijo sonriendo levemente – tu corazón late muy rápido y se siente tan cálido – se apoyó más en su pecho para quedarse así – te amo._

_Sus palabras apenas y resonaron en el oído de Vegeta, la apoyó más en su pecho no queriendo separarse de ella, sintió acercarse a su hijo tras la puerta pero le advirtió no entrar, abrazó más fuerte a la mujer que tanto le cambió la vida sintiendo como su cuerpo desprendía con vehemencia las últimas energías que le quedaban, el último halo de vida que siempre suele ser más potente, se quedó quieto, no supo por cuanto tiempo, sólo soportando el peso del cuerpo de Bulma que yacía sin vida en sus manos._

_Se movió un poco para acostarla, supo al verla que no se encontraba más con él, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se nublaron y unas pocas lágrimas cayeron sobre ella, – Te amo – susurro antes de darle un pequeño beso y salir de la habitación._

_Voló a toda prisa sin ningún rumbo, sólo quería huir, olvidarse de todo. Volvería después, cuando ya no sintiera quebrarse su voz al pensar en ella, cuando todos vieran nuevamente el semblante frio que lo caracterizaba, esa faz con expresiones duras que no mostraba sentimientos; se expondría a los estúpidos comentarios de que jamás la quiso y que la dejó sola en su habitación al momento de su muerte. No le importaba nada, sólo Bulma sabía cómo era él, sólo ella pudo penetrar en su corazón, nadie más lo necesitaba saber._

–Lo sé – sonrío apoyada aún en su pecho sintiéndome más feliz que antes.

– ¿Sabes qué?

– Que tienes que venir con migo a ver el combate, ¡EL COMBATE!, Vegeta ¿qué hora es? – dije saltando de su lado para emprender el camino, no me importaba si él no iba, yo sí que lo haría.

– No seas escandalosa, aún es temprano – me contestó levantándose junto a mí, vaya por fin había sentado cabeza y me acompañaría, me tomó en sus brazos y alzamos el vuelo.

* * *

><p>Sigo pensando y no comprendo, ¿por qué será tan escandalosa esta mujer? De repente tan absorta pensando no sé qué y luego grita alterada; la llevo porque si no lo hago llegará tarde, yo no voy a quedarme, sólo voy a llevarla y me iré a la plataforma de combate, si no puedo ir a la tierra no voy a quedarme a verlo como aceptando la imposición del desagradable Enma Daioh. Ni siquiera tengo prisa por llegar, pero sé que a Bulma le hace mucha ilusión asistir.<p>

– Te esperé mucho tiempo ¿sabes?

Observé su rostro joven e iluminado, no sabía a qué venía el comentario así que simplemente la ignoré, pero parecía que esta vez no quería ir callada.

– Te esforzaste por venir también, lo pude ver todo – se abrazó más a mi cuello, parecía feliz de repente – recuerdo que al principio fue duro para mí, no estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, pero Goku me ayudó mucho a aceptarlo y comprender que pronto vendrías y que estaríamos…

– Ya estoy aquí mujer – corté su discurso antes que continuara, no era algo que me agradara recordar.

– Sí, pero fueron días duros, aunque a veces podía observarte desde aquí, el saber que estabas bien me reconfortaba mucho.

"_Yo nunca pude saber cómo estabas"_ la contemplé por un instante, aunque yo no pudiera verla algo siempre me dijo que ella estaba bien – yo imaginaba que estarías sacando de quicio a alguien en algún lugar lejano.

Sonrió un poco y se apoyó nuevamente en mi pecho, ahora entiendo porque estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos, fueron los peores días de mi vida, y tal como lo supuse en aquel entonces todos me reprocharon la falta de sensibilidad ante su muerte, todos menos Trunks y Bra que sintieron mi Ki ese día junto al de su madre. Ellos jamás dijeron nada, se limitaban a escuchar y aborrecer los estúpidos comentarios de los amigos de Bulma, de la compañera de Kakaroto, del insecto de Yamcha, y muchos más.

* * *

><p>Salió como alma que lleva el diablo, es un suertudo, gozar de tantos privilegios, sabía que los merecía, después de todo mi padre daba la vida sin pensarlo por el planeta que me vio nacer, se notaba su alegría, ni siquiera dijo adiós, sólo se fue.<p>

Siento de repente la presencia de los únicos dos ausentes, veo a mi amigo y me percato que también ya sintió a sus padres, quizá Vegeta habría podido ir, pero de haber podido él, creo q todos nosotros habríamos podido ir también. En ese momento Enma Daioh hizo bajar la pantalla en la cual todos veríamos la pelea, aún faltaba un poco para que iniciara el combate, no teniendo nada más que hacer, me senté en el suelo a esperar.

Vislumbré como Bulma refunfuñaba por lo bajo a Vegeta, no es que supiera, pero podía imaginar que Vegeta actuaba caprichosamente, _"si no los veo en la tierra, no los veré en este palacio"_ me hizo gracia imaginar con su propia voz lo que seguramente estaría pensando el príncipe, desvié la mirada sabiendo al final lo que pasaría, él se quedaría.

* * *

><p>¿Que no pueden estar un minuto sin armar un espectáculo?, que testarudo era mi padre, me acerqué a Gohan y me senté a su lado, su rostro lo decía todo, pensaba lo mismo que yo.<p>

– Sí que lo soporta – me dijo un tanto divertido, me extrañó un poco.

– Lo sé – musité nada más.

– Ella lo ama demasiado y…

– Él a ella también – corté su frase antes de escucharle decir una estupidez. Me miró un poco sobresaltado, mi mente automáticamente rememoró una de las tantas acusaciones que escuché haciendo alusión a mi padre.

– _Jamás entendí como lo soportaba a su lado _–_ escuchó decir a Gohan mientras él estaba en la cocina. Era una reunión conmemorativa, Trunks y Bra lo habían planeado._

– _Siempre fue un maldito – oyó decir a Yamcha también. _–_ Lo menos que podría hacer es estar aquí recordándola._

_Todos volvieron sus miradas a la cocina al escuchar el sonido de un cristal quebrarse, Trunks había hecho añicos el vaso que sostenía en su mano, lo arrojó al suelo al percatarse que se había herido._

_Gohan fue el primero en auxiliarlo, sin embargo Trunks lo rechazó. – Tú no lo sabes – casi le grito – ¡ustedes! – Dijo viendo a los que se encontraban allí – ¡ustedes no lo conocen, no saben nada! – Dijo aún más molesto llevándose a todos los que tenía por delante._

_Bra llegó únicamente para ver como Trunks había salido de la casa dañando un poco la puerta principal, al haber elevado su Ki para volar desde allí, los miró a todos con esa mirada fría que tanto les hacía recordar al príncipe – hablando de mi padre, ¿verdad? – inquirió sabiendo que eso tuvo que haber molestado tanto a su hermano, se dio la vuelta y lo siguió._

– Y no sabes cuánto – dije seguro de mis palabras mientras veía a Bra charlar con la esposa de Gohan, de repente me percaté, Enma Daioh fue muy benévolo al conservar en este lugar a gran parte de la generación Z.

– Disculpa – le oí decir, lo miré y le sonreí, sabía que su intención no era lastimar, simplemente externó lo que pensaba, no lo culpo, cualquiera pensaría eso al conocer a mis padres.

Puse una mano en su espalda – discúlpame tú a mí – dije sinceramente – es sólo que yo viví con ellos, los conozco bien.

Pareció bastarle a Gohan quien sólo hizo una señal de entenderlo con su cabeza. Escuché en ese momento como el gran Dios empezaba a hablar, al parecer era la hora, la gran batalla iba a iniciar.

* * *

><p>"<em>No puedo creerlo"<em> me repetía una y otra vez, _"estoy en la tierra, mi hogar"_ sonreí, regresar es el regalo más grande que me han dado, busco presuroso el área de combate y me dirijo al lugar, no fue difícil de reconocer, luce tan diferente al primer escenario del Torneo de las Artes Marciales al que asistí cuando era un niño.

Escucho la algarabía de los asistentes y me entusiasmo aún más, trato de abrirme paso entre la aglomeración ellos también tratan de lograr un buen puesto para ver los combates. El lugar está repleto de personas pero logro por fin llegar a un sitio despejado, me detengo de golpe, siento mi quijada caer casi hasta el suelo y mis ojos abrirse como platos, _"¿yo? Un monumento en mi memoria"_ pienso sin poder creer lo que estoy viendo, giré un poco y logré ver el monumento de Míster Satán justo frente al mio, eso no es un sorpresa, _"¿pero yo?"_

La cubierta del recinto se abrió repentinamente y pude ver con claridad la plataforma de combate, no había cambiado mucho desde que estuve en una, parecía tener siempre las mismas dimensiones, incluso en el otro mundo, _"cuestiones reglamentarios supongo"_ me dije mientras veía al réferi anunciar el combate, eso me trajo muchos recuerdos, mi mente empezó a divagar al recordar mi primera vez en un torneo como éste.

* * *

><p>Odio que se ponga así, lo hace para manipularme, como si no la conociera, trato de poner la mirada más seria e inexpresiva que puedo pero ya no funciona como antes, toma mi brazo y trata de evitar que continúe mi camino, ¿Por qué diablos se comporta así?<p>

Remuevo su agarre girándome un poco para salir de allí y justo en ese momento me percato de la mirada de él también, su cara es de reproche ante mi actitud, suspiro disgustado, ese mocoso no tiene el más mínimo derecho a reprocharme nada, ¡soy su padre!, pero parece no importarle, sentí nuevamente un poco de presión en mi mano.

– Por favor – la escuché llamarme mientras veía sus ojos vidriosos _"manipuladora"_. No podía evitarlo, aunque no quisiera me llenaba de celos no poder ir a la tierra como Kakaroto, observé un poco alrededor y nadie parecía prestar atención así que acaricie su mejilla y le sonreí, no quería verla llorar, me devolvió el gesto y se posicionó a mi lado; tal parece que no me lo haría fácil.

Escuché los gritos eufóricos de los asistentes al torneo mientras la plataforma se veía ya con mayor claridad, aunque no quería mi curiosidad pudo más _"pero… qué demonios"_ pestañé atónito un par de veces ¡maldita sea! Si no fuera porque estoy sostenido contra la pared me voy de espalda, _"maldito Kakaroto"_, ahora resulta que tiene un monumento erguido en su memoria, sonrío de medio lado, vaya sorpresa.

La veo observarme con una sonrisa en su rostro – Ni creas que me quedaré por mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>Lunch abrió una pequeña caja blanca, ninguno de los chicos distinguió bien lo que era hasta que junto con el Maestro Roshi hizo que cada uno se los pusieran, ese diminuto traje azul le pareció extraño, pero le encantó, era la primera vez que usaba algo así.<em>

_Esa misma noche el Maestro Roshi, Krilin y Goku viajaron rumbo al aeropuerto para dirigirse a la Ciudad del Sur, Goku estaba totalmente sorprendido de lo que veía, pensó que el Maestro estaba bromeando cuando le dijo que viajarían en eso, parecía un pájaro de metal gigante, al poco tiempo se percató que si se irían en esa cosa a la que llamaban avión._

_– Krilin… ¿no te parece increíble que algo tan grande pueda volar? _–_ Iba boquiabierto mientras veía por la ventana, el paisaje era fabuloso, el atardecer le daba un toque de color rojizo al cielo, simplemente era fantástico._

_– Sí, así es – respondió un poco impresionado por el comportamiento de su amigo._

_El camino fue un poco largo y pese a lo sorprendido que iba durante el vuelo, el sueño pudo más, abrió los ojos luego de un pequeño descanso y si de por si, ya iba sorprendido, lo que vio lo maravillo aún más, todo era brillante._

_– Maestro Roshi, – lo llamo mientras observaba nuevamente por la ventana asombrado – ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué brilla la tierra? – dijo un tanto extrañado._

_– ¡Ah!, pues son las luces de la ciudad – dijo como si entendiera a la perfección la reacción de su discípulo._

_– ¡Wow! ¿La ciudad brilla de noche? – reía mientras su rostro se veía radiante de alegría ante tal descubrimiento, era grandioso lo que veía, junto con el Maestro estuvieron un momento junto a la ventana observando las luces de la ciudad, de verdad era una vista increíble._

_– ¡Que tonto! – resopló un poco fastidiado el otro discípulo de Roshi, en todo el vuelo no despegó su vista del periódico que le había sido entregado._

_Luego de eso no tardaron mucho en llegar a la ciudad pero parecía que la admiración de Goku no terminaba allí. Las luces no habían desaparecido, seguían brillando igual que como las vio cuando iba en el avión._

_– Así que… ¿Ésta es la ciudad? – no podía creer que todo fuera tan hermoso, su pequeña cabecita de cabellos alborotados se movía de un lado a otro mientras observaba todo, en su hogar jamás vio nada así, cuando era de noche simplemente todo era oscuro y no se podía ver nada._

_– No te comportes así que me avergüenzas – dijo apenado su amigo, Goku ni siquiera escuchó lo que éste le dijo, a decir verdad, no le prestaba mucha atención a nadie, hablaba más para sí mismo que con alguien más, siguió observando su alrededor._

_Tomaron un taxi, el camino fue mucho más corto hacia el lugar en el que se realizaría el Torneo de Artes Marciales, el primero al que él asistía junto con Krilin, se sorprendió de la cantidad de personas que habían asistido, las inscripciones se realizaron por la noche, sin embargo el chico tenía la esperanza que las peleas comenzaran en ese mismo momento, no le importó cuando de repente en ese lugar se encontró con todos sus amigos._

El resonar de los tambores y el grave y vibrante sonido del gong me despertaron de mi ensoñación, el recuerdo de mis acciones de aquel entonces me hizo sonreír, era tan sólo un niño y mi hogar era muy diferente a lo bulliciosa que me pareció ser la ciudad cuando estuve por primera vez en una. Jamás olvidaría el primer torneo al que asistí, un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió de repente, no sentía esto desde que me fui con Shenlong

La pelea dio inicio, ver a mi nieto Goku era como verme al espejo siendo un niño y para Vegeta sería igual, el chico era idéntico al obstinado príncipe Saiyajin, _"espero que no haya heredado su horrible carácter" _pienso un poco dubitativo ante la posibilidad. Ojalá que Bulma haya convencido a Vegeta y estuviera en el palacio de Enma Daioh observando el combate, lo más seguro es que sí.

Percibo desde el primer instante lo inimaginablemente rápidos y fuertes que son, todos los espectadores miran sorprendidos el combate. Sus golpes son precisos y contundentes, cualquiera de los dos puede ganar esta batalla ambos tienen mucha determinación, observo animado como ambos chicos piensan pelear en serio convirtiéndose en Supersaiyajins.

Al parecer lo hacían con mucha naturalidad los movimientos se tornaron mucho más rápidos y fuertes, me encantaba verlos. Escuché ovaciones dirigidas hacia Goku y pude observar de donde provenían, me sorprendí mucho al ver a mi nieta Pan, el combate podía seguir por mucho tiempo y no podía arriesgarme, sin embargo fue tarde, al sentir su mirada me encaminé a la salida.

Me preocupé al verla seguirme, no es que no quisiera hablarle, tenía mucho de no verla, sin embargo no podía permitirme algo así, ni pensar en desobedecer a Enma Daioh.

_– No puedes hablar con nadie, mucho menos ir a algún otro lugar – dijo el juez determinantemente luego de haberlo llamado para darle una resolución a la petición que Goku le hiciera antes._

_– Pero…_

_– Si no puedes seguir esa orden, me temo que no podrás ir – cortó la objeción de Goku._

_No entendió el motivo, en realidad sus intenciones no eran más que ver el combate de su nieto, pero pensaba dar un paseo por su amado planeta._

_– Entiéndelo Goku – trató de explicarse ante la confusión que vio en su rostro – tú ya no perteneces a ese mundo, no puedes estar allí como cualquier humano, por ese motivo ambos mundos se encuentran separados – se trató de explicar el juez._

Es entendible en cierta manera pero yo no creo causar problemas estando aquí, sin embargo agradezco la oportunidad y acepto las condiciones, es una lástima ya no poder verlos, aparte de no poder estar aquí mucho tiempo sigo siendo un despistado, si no me hubiera visto podría haberme quedado un poco más. Aminoré mi andar pues ya no la siento seguirme, pero estoy seguro que sabe que vine a verlos.

Quizá esta sea la última vez que venga, o tal vez no, quizá la próxima vez no venga solo, no lo sé; lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que daría lo que fuera por proteger este hermoso planeta cuantas veces sea necesario, mientras me alejaba del lugar recordé una a una las batallas que enfrenté, los amigos que estuvieron siempre con migo, los momentos más relevantes de mi vida, todo pasó ante mí como grandes y hermosos recuerdos.

No me gustan las despedidas, por eso nunca lo hacía y no quería pensar que esta era una, me eleve sonriente para regresar al paraíso, me voy satisfecho pero no niego que hubiese querido pasar un poco más aquí, hablar con los chicos, con Pan e ir a ver como ha cambiado la tierra, suspiro un tanto nostálgico, _"si sigo pensando así creo que desobedeceré a Enma Daioh"_ sacudo un poco mi cabeza, será mejor que me apresure, la verdad creo que si regresaré y ese pensamiento me pone más feliz.

* * *

><p>No tengo porqué quedarme más tiempo, me sorprende un poco que no me siga pero me conoce bastante bien, supongo que Kakaroto se quedará un tiempo más en la Tierra aprovechando que ya está allí, yo haría lo mismo en su lugar.<p>

_– Así que esta es la Tierra – dijo un tanto intrigado por llegar al fin al planeta azul, observó minuciosamente a cada uno de los insectos parados frente a ellos – este planeta no esta nada mal – se encontraba de buen humor y decidió externarle su pensamiento a Napa._

_Su compañero quiso divertirse un momento y lo vio atacar el lugar en el que habían aterrizado – Si maltratas este planeta no podremos venderlo a buen precio – acató luego de ver hecha polvo la ciudad gracias a las ocurrencias de un saludo cortés por parte de su compañero._

"_venderlo"_ ahora me parece increíble pensar que quería vender el planeta Tierra, pensándolo bien es muy seguro que nos hubieran dado muy buen dinero por él, además de que es un planeta fácil de conquistar, o al menos lo era antes de que también decidiera protegerlo.

No puedo explicar muy bien cuando decidí defender el planeta completamente al grado de dar mi vida por él. Quizá fue en la pelea contra los dragones que lo terminé de aceptar, en ese momento defendí a la tierra como un terrícola más, como un terrícola con orgullo saiyajin. Sin embargo ahora sé que es algo que hacía desde antes mientras me engañaba a mí mismo, desde que Kakaroto decidió morirse y yo por mucho que me costó aceptarlo, decidí quedarme.

_Le pareció una perdida de tiempo seguir viendo una batalla de la cual ya se conocía el resultado, sería Gohan o Trunks, que había llegado del futuro, el ganador de ese combate_

– _¡__Bah! Que aburrido – decidió apagar con el mando a distancia el televisor y recostarse un rato, después de todo no se entretenía en lo más mínimo._

_Su espíritu de pelea había muerto cuando el estúpido de Kakaroto también lo hizo, sí, decidió quedarse en la tierra, pero por mucho tiempo no hizo nada de provecho, el tiempo que dejó descansar su cuerpo del continuo entrenamiento al que lo sometía con anterioridad hizo mella en él, sin embargo no pretendía volver a luchar, ya no valía la pena hacerlo._

_Se removió súbitamente sobre la cama mientras ese pensamiento no lo dejaba descansar _–_ ¿Qué sucedió? – se levantó y sobresaltó un poco, algo no estaba bien, observó la espada de su hijo y por simple inercia se la llevó._

_Ese chiquillo ¿Acaso no sabía hacer nada bien? tuvo que acudir en su ayuda, no tenía ni las más remota idea de quién le pudiese estar causando tanto daño, y no sólo a él, también al hijo de Kakaroto, algo no estaba bien._

_La imagen de Trunks siendo lastimado le trajo muchos recuerdos, le lanzó esa espada que siempre cargaba para que pudiera defenderse mejor, y así fue, hasta parecía que ese objeto le daba más poder. Tuvo que luchar también. Gohan, sin embargo, fue quién logró derrotar a ese villano llamado Boujack, no le importó; por tercera ocasión, Trunks había conseguido un cambio en él._

Pienso en lo irónica que resulta ser la vida, sin que se diera cuenta, él inició un proceso de cambio en mí que continuó hasta mi muerte. Primero su nacimiento, suceso que me hizo reflexionar demasiadas cosas; luego verlo muerto por Cell; la impotencia sacó en ese momento lo mejor de mí segando mi cordura y haciendo notoria mi pesadumbre por su muerte y por si fuera poco, después, me devolvió mi espíritu de lucha, justo cuando juré jamás volver a pelear.

Escucho sonidos quejumbrosos a lo lejos, las batallas que hace un rato dejé de presenciar por ir al palacio de Enma Daioh continúan, como no tengo intención de observarlas sigo mi camino, ya será mi turno. No avanzo mucho pues no pretendo darle la vuelta al planeta, bajo cerca de una zona frondosa cuando la siento cerca, viene muy rápido… _"¿Qué hace Kakaroto tan pronto aquí?"._

* * *

><p>No estuvo muy a la fuerza que digamos, mi padre es un ser único en su especie, creo que si despegó la vista de la pantalla dos veces fue demasiado, sin embargo ni bien terminó el combate, lo vi alejarse presuroso, extrañamente mi madre sólo le observó irse, así como la conozco pensé que iría con él, pero creo que mi padre querrá estar solo.<p>

Milk, Gohan, mi madre, Krilin, Enma Daioh y yo fuimos los únicos que nos quedamos en este salón, poco a poco se fueron los demás, el combate había terminado y todos querían presenciarlo pero también aquí había un torneo, además los que ahora estamos éramos los más interesados en el terminado combate, a excepción de mi padre claro que salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Supuse que Goku tardaría mucho en regresar, pues si yo fuera él, aprovecharía un poco mi estancia en la Tierra, pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al observarlo entrar al palacio del juez. _"Por qué habrá regresado tan pronto"_

– Enma Daioh Sama, gracias por dejarme ir – vi como inclinó un poco su cabeza al mencionar esas palabras, lo dijo con mucho respeto ante el gran guardián quien sólo se limitó a sonreír. Gohan se levantó de mi lado usando mi cabeza como apoyo al hacerlo, salió disparado para abordar a su padre al igual que todos, me dispuse a hacerlo también, observé a mi madre por una razón en especial, pero creo que ella, al igual que yo, tampoco tenía respuestas, sólo se encogió de hombros mientras también se acercaba a nosotros.

* * *

><p>Lo vi muy concentrado durante el desarrollo de la pelea, ni siquiera hacía caso a lo que le decía, no me sorprendí mucho porque nunca lo hace, pero esta vez estaba detenidamente observando los movimientos de cada uno de los niños, me molestó no poder ver lo que hacían, pero vegeta sí y pude notar como se admiró al verlos transformados en Supersaiyajin.<p>

Logro escuchar a Goku agradecer a Enma Daioh _"¿qué hace aquí tan pronto?"_ no esperaba que regresara aún.

– Son fantásticos, es una lástima que no me haya podido quedar por mucho tiempo – me acerqué al escucharle, no parecía estar muy contento de haber regresado pronto.

– ¿Por qué volviste tan rápido? – me pareció muy extraño, no pude evitar preguntarle, veo como da una fugaz mirada a Enma Daioh que en ese momento sale del palacio, seguramente él le dijo que regresara pronto, _"¿pero por qué?"_

– Te dijo al… – no pude terminar de preguntar, súbitamente Milk se abalanza a Goku, sonrío ante la tierna reacción de éste, tarda un poco pero la abraza y da un pequeño beso, eso parece bastarle a su esposa quien lo ve maravillada, está feliz.

– Que envidia me das Goku – no era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir eso a Krilin, me causa alegría su amistad siempre fue clara y transparente. Trunks se acerca a Goku junto a Gohan, leo la mirada de mi hijo y me encojo de hombros, no tengo idea de adonde se pudo haber ido su padre, además no sé ni porque me pregunta, _"como si me lo fuera a decir"_.

Se retiraron poco a poco luego de rodear a Goku y abordarlo con miles de preguntas, yo tenía unas cuantas, la verdad no muchas, pero estaba allí porque no sabía a donde ir, quizá debería regresar a la plataforma del torneo a lo mejor allí lo encuentro, me recrimino a mi misma _"¿Por qué no lo seguí?"_

– ¡Fue grandioso! – Lo tengo repentinamente parado frente a mí – aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme más – observé en todas direcciones, no había nadie.

– ¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto? – tenía la curiosidad desde que lo vi aparecer.

– ¡Ah! Es que Enma Daioh Sama me dijo que no me podía quedar mucho tiempo porque ya no pertenecía a ese lugar, o algo así – lo vi girar sus ojos hacia arriba pensando – Por cierto, pensé que habías convencido a Vegeta de ver el combate, pero veo que no – esta vez observó a todos lados – Sigue siendo un orgulloso – me lo dice cruzándose de brazos.

– No, sí vino, pero ya se fue – me observa un tanto dudoso, _"¿Cree que le miento?"_ – ¿No me crees? – Le cuestiono inquisitiva arqueando una ceja.

– Ahora que lo dices, es bastante lógico – nuevamente lo veo observar hacia el techo.

– ¿Qué es lógico? – Goku a veces me exaspera.

– Bueno… – me mira nuevamente pensativo – creo que a él no le hubiese gustado verme regresar y por eso se fue rápido ¿no crees?

Lo veo fijamente, pensándolo bien, Goku sería la última persona a la que Vegeta quisiera ver en estos momentos, aunque nadie esperaba que regresara tan rápido, quizá él sí lo sabía.

– Tienes razón – afirmo ante su pregunta – pero en todo caso tendrían que verse, tienen una batalla pendiente.

– Lo sé, pero eso es diferente – Veo que una media sonrisa acompaña sus palabras mientras divisa el horizonte – está muy lejos.

– Pues creo que sí – giro mi rostro para observar en su dirección también, no puedo sentirlo pero creo que ya debió haberle dado la vuelta a este lugar.

– Siempre tuvo miedo de aceptar la realidad – me lo dice un poco cauteloso, debe temer a mi reacción – a lo mejor eso es lo que Enma Daioh Sama quiere cambiar.

– ¿Miedo? ¿A qué te refieres? – No entendí su acusación, me pareció extraño vegeta nunca tuvo miedo a nada.

– De aceptar la realidad – hace una pequeña pausa – sufrió un gran cambio desde hace mucho tiempo, quizá desde que nació Trunks, tal vez tú lo sepas mejor que nadie.

Creo que la expresión dibujada en mi rostro en ese momento lo decía todo _"yo no noté ese cambio"._

– Es sólo que nunca quiso aceptarlo – finalizó su pequeño discurso.

– ¿Desde que nació Trunks? – Lo reflexiono un poco mientras hago memoria de mi vida en esa época con mi bebé – creo que te equivocas, el único cambio significativo fue luego de la derrota de Majn Boo.

– Ese es el punto, por eso te digo que siempre tuvo miedo, miedo del cambio por el que atravesaba, nunca lo quiso aceptar hasta muy tarde.

_Ambos se encontraban en medio de la nada, demasiado heridos pero sin ánimos de dejar de luchar, algo había cambiado en él, después de tanto tiempo nadie creería que Vegeta se atrevería a matar a tantas personas inocentes, sin embargo, su mayor deseo era tener un combate con su máximo rival a costa de lo que sea, Goku lo comprobó cuando le lanzó esa ráfaga de energía que no pudo ser capaz de detener, no pudo evitar la muerte de todas esas personas._

_– Vamos a pelear tú y yo – sus palabras eran firmes y sin dejar lugar a dudas – claro si no quieres que haya más montañas de cadáveres aquí – sonreía cínicamente mientras llenaba de veneno sus palabras._

_Fue entonces cuando lo supo, se dejó manipular por la magia maligna del mago Babidi a propósito. Supo persuadir muy bien a Goku cuando éste lo vio lanzar otra bola de energía al público que aún se encontraba en el Torneo de Artes Marciales._

_El rencor de vegeta era inmenso, sin embargo su pesar era aún mayor, logró entenderlo luego de percibir la impotencia acumulada en sus ser y el dolor de sus palabras._

_– Yo sólo… ¡yo sólo quería regresar a como era antes! – el grito fue estruendoso al igual que la cantidad de energía que su cuerpo expulsó – Quería ser el Saiyajin cruel y despiadado al que no le importa nada… me sentía repugnante, sin darme cuenta poco a poco fui formando parte de ustedes y teniendo una vida ordinaria y aburrida, – su vista se fijó en el cielo, parecía querer encontrar respuestas – ¿cómo fue posible que yo, un guerrero frío, formara una familia?, pensé que esto no tenía nada de malo, mi corazón fue volviéndose más tranquilo, hasta la Tierra me pareció un lugar bello para vivir, por eso le pedí a Babidi que me regresara esa maldad que habitaba en mi corazón – no iba a conformarse con esa vida, él no era así, ese vida no era la de un príncipe Saiyajin._

_– ¿Estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo, Vegeta? – Después de tanto tiempo le abrumaron sus palabras – ¡Mientes! – Gritó mientras su certero puño chocaba ferozmente contra el rostro del príncipe, tenía la firme intención de hacerle reaccionar, pensó que ya había aceptado su cambio pero no lo hizo, vegeta seguía engañándose a sí mismo. La Tierra nuevamente se encontraba en peligro, su pelea había despertado a Majin Boo pero parecía no importarle._

_– ¡Escúchame! Ese monstruo va a matar a todos, ¡también a Bulma y a tu hijo Trunks! – al oír sus palabras lo pensó un instante, pero no, no fue por simple gusto que accedió vender su alma a Babidi, él no era más un ser amable ni compasivo, nada ni nadie le importaba más._

_– ¡Ya cállate!, no me interesa lo que les suceda – su voz se escuchaba firme, queriendo convencerse a sí mismo de algo que no era cierto. Babidi aún no lo controlaba por completo, engañó a Goku para luego dejarle inconsciente sobre la rocosa superficie, si él había despertado a esa bestia él se encargaría de destruirla para que no ocasionara daño, lo haría, pelearía por la Tierra, por sus seres queridos, esos que había intentado negar inútilmente pero que sin embargo era capaz de dar su vida por ellos, y así fue._

– Creo que por eso te diste cuenta de su cambio hasta después de derrotar a Majin Boo, porque fue cuando finalmente ya no tuvo problema en aceptarlo – me sonrió tiernamente – es un orgulloso eso no cambiará, pero desde hace mucho tiempo atrás él era diferente, sólo faltaba que él mismo se diera cuenta.

Estuve boquiabierta todo el tiempo, lo que hizo Vegeta es injustificable y un buen motivo para que Enma Daioh Sama lo tenga atravesando por un 'proceso' casi eterno para lograr su total indulgencia.

– No lo sabía – mi voz a penas y se escuchaba, mi rostro se desfiguró al saber que Vegeta era consiente de la masacre que cometió esa ocasión en el torneo, de permitir la aparición de Majin Boo, de que todos los terrícolas murieran, de que el planeta fuera destruido, de... – le oigo gritar mi nombre repentinamente.

– También es el causante de salvar la tierra, no lo olvides – dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

– ¿Acaso lees mis pensamientos?, cómo sabes…

– Imagino las conjeturas sin sentido que estas armando, eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo Bulma.

"_No son conjeturas sin sentido" s_abía que había dado la vida por nosotros, incluso por la Tierra, pero no sabía lo demás.

– Goku – me acerco a él y me siento titubear – ¿crees… que siga teniendo miedo? – susurro mis palabras por temor a su respuesta.

– No digas eso, en nuestra batalla contra los dragones debió haberte quedado claro aunque no supieras los acontecimientos que se dieron contra Majin Boo.

Le sonreí, era lógico que su intención no era hacerme dudar de Vegeta, no dudaba, pero ahora no me parece tan injusto el tiempo que Enma Daioh le ha impuesto.

– ¿Sabes en donde está? – Otea mi rostro detenidamente – no te preocupes Goku, tú mismo lo dijiste eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo – le sonrío para que no dude de mis actos imprudentes, – sólo quiero estar con él – le aclaro mis intenciones, además a estas alturas sería tonto reclamarle algo, después de todo también dio la vida por salvarnos.

Lo observo mientras lo piensa un poco, en realidad no lo hace sólo juega con migo – anda Goku ¡Llévame! ¡Llévame! ¡Llévame! – insisto mientras lo veo sonreír sintiendo como me toma de la cintura para llevarme con él, pienso un poco mientras siento el viento golpear mi rostro, _"ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que todo comenzó"._

_–También eres un humano ¿no? – Parecía que la veía como un bicho extraño, por lo visto el chico no confiaba en ella así que no dejaba de amenazarla con su báculo._

_– Claro que lo soy, pero tú no se… eres un poco diferente a mí, te ves distinta – no tenia nada de distinto, sin embargo el pequeño chico seguía examinándola de pies a cabeza._

_– ¡Oye! – pegó un grito al sentir su vestido levantarse._

_– ¿Oye tienes cola? Yo si tengo y es lindísima ¿no crees?_

Se me escapa una pequeña sonrisa al recordarlo – no eras humano, me mentiste – le digo para hacerle saber mis pensamientos, me observa extrañado hasta que logra entenderlo.

– Bueno… – lo veo reír nervioso – pero es que en ese entonces yo no sabía que no era humano, además tú me pareciste rara porque no tenías cola – la risa de Goku siempre es contagiosa.

– ¡Pues lo mismo digo yo! Tú eras el raro, que bien que ya no la tienes – hago un puchero fingiendo enojo, estar junto a Goku siempre es agradable puede que haya pasado mucho tiempo, pero su forma de ser es igual que cuando era un niño. Lo siento repentinamente detenerse y creo saber porque, me deja sobre el suelo de manera cautelosa mientras le escucho decir que estará en el torneo esperando su combate, le sonrío mientras lo veo alejarse a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>Los sentí a mis espaldas, no pasaron ni dos segundos para que dejara a Bulma sobre el césped y saliera disparado como alma que lleva el diablo, no me mentiría diciendo que no hubiese deseado su suerte pero eso no está en mis manos, ya me cobraría eso en nuestro combate, giro mi rostro para verla allí parada observándome, frunzo el ceño, no me gusta lo que observo.<p>

– ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – parece escudriñarme como si no me conociera, eso sólo significa una cosa, _"dudas"_ regreso sobre mis pasos y sigo mi camino, no pienso preguntarle nada sé que me seguirá y no me equivoco, aligera un poco el paso y me toma de la mano sin decir nada. No detuve mi andar pero estudié su rostro, no parecía diferente caminaba junto a mi tranquilamente como hace un par de horas atrás, pero estoy seguro que pude notar algo en su mirada al verla aparecer junto con Kakaroto.

"E_se tonto" _divago un poco mientras dejo de observarla, sigo sin entender que hace aquí tan pronto, luego de no haber estado en la Tierra por tantos años desperdicia la oportunidad, definitivamente un tonto con suerte. Resoplo fastidiado y detengo mi andar soltándome de su agarre, no tengo deseos de seguir caminando así que me siento en la hierba cerrando los ojos como hace un rato.

Se detiene con migo y también se posiciona a mi lado, el árbol que nos cubre es alto y frondoso, ideal para descansar un poco bajo su sombra, la miro acercarse, aunque no quiera me da curiosidad su actitud inicial al verme, la conozco bien y algo pasa por su mente, la enfrento con mi mirada pero no da mucho resultado.

– Gracias – sus palabras apenas son audibles – sé porque me ves así, y créeme Vegeta, no es nada, sólo estoy agradecida por haberme salvado, y a Trunks y también a nuestro futuro juntos.

Angosté un poco la mirada_ "y ahora que le pasa" _no le tomé importancia a sus palabras y cerré los ojos, parece no molestarle porque se acomoda en mi pecho, pero sus siguientes palabras se clavaron como dagas en mi ser.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – La tome por los hombros separándola un poco de mí para ver sus ojos, sin embargo ella no quiso observar los míos – ¡repítelo! – le exigí zarandeando un poco sus hombros, pero su mirada bajó más al suelo, la solté con poca delicadeza.

"_Miedo",_ esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, escuché claramente su interrogante, la observé de nuevo y seguía sin despegar su vista del suelo, ¿Por qué pensaba que tenía miedo? – ¿De qué hablas? – Su vista volvió a la mía, parecía arrepentirse de su cuestionamiento anterior, me observó y bajó de nuevo su mirada – ¿Miedo? – cuestioné tomando delicadamente su barbilla para que me observara.

– Si pudieras regresar el tiempo… ¿lo harías? – la observé detenidamente, _"Regresar el tiempo",_ lo medité un instante, no el querer regresar el tiempo, sino ubicar los hechos de los cuales me cuestionaba.

– Habla Claro – endurecí mis palabras, no me gusta la incertidumbre. Le escuché suspirar pausadamente mientras tomaba aire para contestar.

– En algún momento… ¿en algún momento deseaste tu vida de antes? – Arqueé una ceja sorprendido, no fue muy precisa pero al menos ya tenía claro cuales eran sus dudas.

– ¿Y a qué viene eso ahora? – Lo pensé un poco, la verdad esa interrogante pasó muchas veces por mi cabeza – La verdad sí, lo pensé muchas veces – tomé su rostro para que me observara de nuevo – adaptarme no fue tan fácil – le sonrío levemente.

_La vio correr junto a la destruida cámara de gravedad, luego de perder el equilibrio y quedar casi inconsciente sobre los escombros, su entrenamiento había logrado dejarlo casi muerto, se maldecía así mismo por no lograr superarse, tenía que seguir y nada podría detener su entrenamiento._

_La escuchó gritarle sobre lo inconsciente que era mientras hacía un vano esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, tuvo energía para burlarse de sus gritos pero cayó nuevamente sin fuerzas, la sintió sostenerlo para darle apoyo, pero no lo necesitaba._

– _Ni si te ocurra cometer una tontería, interfieres mi entrenamiento _–_ dolía su cuerpo mientras pronunciaba las palabras, pero trató de sonar convincente._

_– Aún piensas seguir entrenando con este cuerpo tan malherido, es imposible – la terquedad de Vegeta era increíble, ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie y pretendía seguir entrenando._

_– Estas heridas son insignificantes para mí, soy el Saiyajin más fuerte de todo el universo y les voy a demostrar que superaré a ese inútil de Kakaroto – se sentía frustrado y cada vez más lejos de superarse a sí mismo, aún no lograba su ansiada transformación, sus cavilaciones quedaron inconclusas al desvanecerse, sólo sus pesadillas continuaban persiguiéndolo._

_Al despertar lo primero que vio fue a la peliazul dor__mida sobre un pequeño escritorio, se había estado acercando demasiado a esa mujer, más de lo que podía permitirse, últimamente hasta soportaba sus gritos, no le parecía una mala compañía, pero er__a distracción, al final debía matarla y destruirla junto con el planeta._

Vi como su rostro se tornó un poco pálido – ese fue sólo el principio, poco a poco y sin querer aceptarlo me di cuenta que… bueno, tu presencia no era tan desagradable, Trunks, pese a todas las circunstancias que rodearon su nacimiento, fue la prueba fehaciente de ello, desde entonces todo comenzó a ser diferente para mí. – Bajé un poco el tono de mi voz con esas últimas palabras, no se me facilitaba hablar de ello y noté un poco de incertidumbre también en Bulma.

– Luego vinieron los androides, Cell y como consecuencia de eso la muerte de Trunks y de Kakaroto, no tuve motivación de seguir entrenando, sin un digno rival no merecía la pena, me quedé en ese planeta sin ningún motivo aparente, la destrucción de la Tierra pasó a ser algo irrelevante, después de todo ya ni siquiera me interesaba conquistar el universo – al parecer no le aburría mi discurso, pero yo no me sentía muy cómodo con esta situación. – Eso es todo – creo que había explicado suficiente, así que me apoye de nuevo y cerré los ojos.

– Espera… – la sentí acercarse, abrí los ojos y allí estaba de nuevo, más incertidumbre en su mirada.

– ¿Qué pasa ahora? – no me moví ni un centímetro pero presté atención, la vi dudar un poco, sin embargo prosiguió.

– Durante tu pelea contra Majin Boo…

Detuvo sus palabras y me observó en espera de que yo dedujera lo demás, no era algo que me gustara recordar, me sacrifiqué por ellos luego de haberlos negado en mi batalla contra Kakaroto, eso no lo podía saber ella, pero jamás me ha cuestionado por las muertes que causé mientras lo persuadía con mis acciones. Cuando maté a todas esas personas, mi intención era inducir a Kakaroto a un combate, sentía en ese momento que me debía muchas cosas y que había cuentas que saldar.

La magia de Babidi no me hizo más malo de lo que ya era ni cambió mi manera de ver las cosas; sin embargo, sí pudo contra la frustración que guardaba en mi corazón y contra todos los deseos que un día tuve y deje ir; mis ansias de gobernar el universo siendo el ser despiadado que disfrutaba ver la sangre de los demás bajo mis pies se esfumaron, pero no la sensación de sentirse el más poderoso, el maldito Babidi sabía como sacar lo mejor de mí aun y cuando esos pensamientos no me torturaban más, a esas alturas me acomodé a la nueva vida que se me ofrecía y no renegué mucho por ello, pero la magia de Babidi me hacía creer que eso no era para mí.

_El planeta era de un color rojizo perdido en uno de los tantos rincones del universo, le comentó a Napa que podría venderse a buen precio pero las condiciones luego de aterrizar en el eran deplorables, se dejaron guiar para conocer al rey de ese lugar, pobre sujeto su destino estaba marcado al igual que el de ese planeta, mataron a quienes osaron retarles divirtiéndose un poco, no pasó mucho para que se percataran de lo insignificante que resultó ser ese lugar, lo abandonaron en el acto._

_– Es imposible vender este planeta, está completamente destruido – dijo el más grande ante la perdida de tiempo en arribar a ese lugar, ambos salieron fuera de orbita en sus naves._

_– Planeta inservible ¡desaparece! – gritó Vegeta parado sobe su nave en el espacio luego de convencerse de las palabras de Napa._

_Los pocos sujetos que quedaron con vida desaparecieron junto con el planeta luego de que Vegeta lanzara un rayo de Ki que causó la explosión del astro._

_– Es hermoso cuando desaparece un planeta, no importa cual sea – su voz era gustosa ante tal afirmación._

_– Espero que el planeta Tierra sea mucho mejor que esta insignificante basura – menciono su compañero adentrándose en su nave._

_– No te preocupes, si no sirve lo haremos explotar después de haber reunido las esferas del dragón._

Esa fue la última vez que disfrute de destruir y ver desaparecer un planeta por mi mano sintiéndome fascinado por ello, esas mismas sensaciones corrían por mi mente mientras el maldito Babidi me hablaba para convencerme de lo que debía hacer, imbécil, quien lo utilizaba era yo, lo único que quería era lograr mi ansiada batalla y así fue, luego hasta intenté destruir su maldita creación, lastimosamente eso se salió de mis manos.

La escuché llamarme, tan absorto como me encontraba quizá llevaba ya mucho rato haciéndolo, la observé incluso más intrigada que antes y ahora era mi culpa.

– Bulma… – la llamé sin tener certeza de lo que diría no sabía muy bien como explicarme, pero pareció no ser necesario al sentir su abrazo, fue un alivio para mí.

Devolví el abrazo complacido y súbitamente mi ánimo cambió, no creo que sus dudas se iniciaran de la nada luego de ver el combate de nuestro nieto, ese Kakaroto me debía una larga y tendida plática, pero sería después.

Por ahora disfruto lo que no se me negó, no me arrepiento de nada, mi vida al lado de Freezer fue el mayor infortunio que afronté, sin embargo todas esas experiencias me hicieron más fuerte a las adversidades, mi orgullo me hizo siempre creer en mí mismo aunque estuviese vencido, mi forma de ser siempre fue mi mayor fortaleza en mi desdicha, no puedo pensar en otra vida para mí, menos ahora sabiendo que todo dio pie a mi actual existencia.

Llegar a la Tierra fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, la observo y parece descansar cómodamente sobre mi pecho.

_Corrió a esconderse detrás de Gohan luego de ver a vegeta sentado sobre una roca, justo después que los trasladaran a la Tierra mientras Goku peleaba con Freezer en Namekusei._

_– ¿Pero…? Tú también reviviste, deberías haber permanecido muerto – su voz sonaba temblorosa detrás del pequeño Gohan._

_– ¿A sí?, pues que lástima – contestó con sorna en sus palabras._

Pienso mil veces en las vueltas que da la vida y las bofetadas que el destino te puede llegar a dar, en ese momento me hizo gracia recordarla temblar detrás del hijo de Kakaroto, no menos gracia me hizo recordar el hecho de querer ser el nuevo gobernador del universo; acaricié su largo cabello y la sentí removerse a mi lado.

_– Y tu nombre pequeño, es Vegeta ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no vienes?, si no tienes un lugar a donde ir… – refunfuño ladeando su cabeza, como se atrevía a llamarlo pequeño – te serviré mucha comida, me imagino que comes igual que Goku ¿o me equivoco?_

_La idea no le pareció tan descabellada, después de todo no tenía donde quedarse, sólo tendría que soportar por un año a esa mujer de cabello azul mientras Goku regresaba, así saldaría cuentas con él, lo mataría y se convertiría en el nuevo gobernador del universo._

_– Pero no te permitiré que te enamores de mí aunque me encuentres muy atractiva._

No pude evitar una carcajada, la sentí despegarse de mi pecho para observarme.

– ¿Y ahora que te sucede? – preguntó un poco sorprendida por mi actitud, me levanté y le tendí mi mano para que se apoyara e hiciera lo mismo.

– Sí, me pareciste muy atractiva – le dije sin más, vi como le desconcertó mi afirmación – Pero no te lo diría – le dije mientras la tomaba de la cintura, lo mejor era regresar a la plataforma del torneo, tenía una batalla pendiente.

– ¿Verdad que fue una muy buena pelea? – No había pensado mucho en eso, pero era verdad – Además nuestro nieto es idéntico a ti – ladeó su rostro para que le confirmara lo innegable, asentí ante sus palabras – ahora te toca ganar a ti – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

El recinto del torneo no estaba lejos de donde nos encontrábamos, llegamos pronto y la deje con delicadeza sobre el suelo, besé tiernamente sus labios y me encaminé hacia donde me encontraba antes de dirigirme al palacio de Enma Daioh, tomó mi mano antes de dejarme ir y la escuché agradecerme, me pareció irónico, quién le debía infinitas gracias era yo, se lo hice saber con una delicada caricia que supo devolver.

El ruido eufórico de los luchadores y asistentes se hizo más fuerte, la siguiente pelea sería interesante y no porque yo lo dijera sino porque simplemente así sería. Kakaroto sería mi rival, observé a Bulma dirigirse al graderío junto con los demás, Trunks se encontraba listo para observar el combate que mantendría, Bra me saludó gritando mi nombre eufóricamente, es igual de escandalosa que su madre; vi a los hijos de Kakaroto emocionados también, al parecer había expectativa en el combate.

Kakaroto se encontraba ya sobre la plataforma con esa sonrisa imborrable que tanto lo caracteriza, le sonreí también, sería una pelea espectacular.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>NA: Esta historia la publiqué hace un tiempo inconclusa, pero siempre quise que fuera un One-shot, por lo que la quité hasta que ya la tuviera terminada.

Sinceramente me costó un poco finalizar este fic, pero al fin lo hice, sé que no es una gran obra de arte, pero siempre tuve la idea de un fic como éste rondándome la cabeza, en donde los personajes de Dragon Ball Z, estuvieran en el paraíso. Así que decidí materializarlo.

Desde ya me disculpo pues sé que hay muchos personajes, alguno secundarios, con ninguna o poca relevancia en el fic, pero me concentré en tres personajes en específico, para mi de los más influyentes en la serie; en cuanto a la trama ésta se desencadena por el evento final que se desarrolló en Dragon Ball GT.

Agradezco enormemente a quienes se tomen la molestia de leer hasta estas líneas, para los que lo hagan espero que la lectura haya valido la pena.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


End file.
